Tba
mature template Synopsis By Fyrestørm, based on in-roleplay events It is the year 5,939 A.S. and Pyrrhia is a war zone torn up with blood, venom and fire. What started off as an argument over something so small quickly escalated into something it most definitely shouldn't have. '' ''For now, the storm has settled. The war is not over, of course; but there is less death...for now. Both sides face their own troubles; for the SkyWings, a treasonous princess finds her place, not as her mother's daughter but as something worse. For the SandWings, the Royal Family '' synopsis will be finished soon pretty much a story about the whole war plus some drama thrown in Prologue The morning sun shone through the open windows. It was a milky, hazy light that barely peeked through the foggy clouds. A servant had most likely left the window open for Princess Jasper, Queen Soaring's only dragonet. Only dragonet by blood, that is. She was nine years old, which was fairly young to be left alone to rule a kingdom. Soaring had been off travelling Pyrrhia and drinking fine iceberry wine. Jasper loved her mother although she could be a bit...''lackluster ''at times. Okay, not a bit. A lot. Jasper wasn't ruling alone, either. She had her mother's advisors and her power-hungry, pathetic aunt, Princess Dawn. Of course, Aunt Dawn didn't help much. She didn't understand nor entirely care why the poorer dragons had to pay taxes. Dawn just wanted the power and respect and the fame that came with being queen, not the responsibility and the danger. The young princess snaked out of bed, pulling herself over to the window and shaking the sleepiness off. Childlike excitement coursed through her veins. Finally, Soaring was returning, and with presents for Jasper: exotic fruits, silks, and beautiful golden trinkets from distant places. Maybe, if she looked hard enough, Jasper could see her mother flying over the horizon, elegant wings stretched wide as if coming home to hug her daughter. But Soaring never hugged her daughter. It was rare for her to even look at Jasper, but maybe, one day, she'd finally smile and tell her daughter how proud she was of her for keeping the kingdom together for so long. Maybe, one day, Soaring would stop leaving and flying off, and she'd stay and actually rule her kingdom rather than leave a young dragonet to rule it for her. Jasper put her head in her talons as she looked out the window. That day certainly wouldn't be anytime soon. She went over to the pedestal in the corner of her room. A small golden circlet was perched on the soft, velvet pillow that sat on the pedestal, its three, fiery amber opals gleaming in the pale morning light. Even if she wasn't going to be out in public, she might as well wear it, even if her mother didn't acknowledge that she was wearing the very crown she'd received from her. Suddenly, a loud vibration thundered throughout the palace, throughout the mountain it sat on. ''Boom. The first bomb hit the SkyWing palace. Although Jasper did not know it yet, history had been made. Her whole room shook, the ground shook. She could hear from her room the crashing of chandeliers and screams of servants and maids. This wasn't an earthquake - no, of course it wasn't, earthquakes never happened in the SkyWing Kingdom. It was something else. Jasper darted out of the window, immediately pushed down towards the palace walls by her guards. More vibrations sounded throughout the landscape. There was no end in sight. Before she could even comprehend where they were taking her, she saw the swarms of pale yellow, golden, and near-white dragons. SandWings. Of course they would attack. What other tribe would? The NightWings? No. They were too busy mourning their previous queen's death. Jasper couldn't say anything as she was shoved into the tunnels leading to the cave system beneath the palace. The opal-encrusted crown was still clutched in her talons; she hadn't had a chance to put it on before the whole palace had been washed in flame. She was pushed into a much larger, lit-up cave. None of the SandWings had followed them, rather, a whole bunch of SkyWings had. Many SkyWings were already gathered in the cave; many more were filing in, accompanied by soldiers. Dragonets clung to their mothers, hatchery guards carried eggs in, the weak were eased into the crowd. The princess was forcefully pushed into a larger SkyWing as a crowd forced their way into the main cave. She suddenly found herself looking at a face she thought she recognized as a general from her mother's army, General Empyrean. He was quite handsome, and she knew he was quite a powerful, strong dragon - he was fairly young, only a couple years only than Jasper, and had managed to get promoted quickly - but she'd heard he wasn't the brightest. "Sorry," she breathed, stepping out of his way. "Have you seen my mother?" Empyrean gave a polite bow, but Jasper couldn't help but notice the soft sadness that had fallen upon his face as she asked her question. "Your Grace," he began. "I...I'm not sure how to say this...but Queen Soaring - I mean, Her Majesty - is dead." It struck Jasper like a lightning bolt. She knew this day would come. Either she'd have to kill her mother herself in a challenge or Soaring would probably die because she had too much to drink and fell on a spear. Jasper managed to choke back a few tears; she could cry later. She had to take her mother's place now, or else the SandWings would actually finish the SkyWings off. "I'm sorry," Empyrean said. Jasper noticed something in his talons. A golden circlet. He noticed her eyes drawn to the object and presented it. It was her mother's crown, no doubt; golden and perfect and encrusted with, rather than fiery opals, rubies and diamonds. "I took it before some SandWing vulture could take it. I figured that if maybe, you were still alive, you'd...need it." She locked eyes with him and took the crown, looking down at it. Yes, definitely; she'd definitely need it. "Thank you," Jasper said. She didn't smile. The time of smiles and silk cloaks and pure glass chandeliers was done. This was her war to fight- and her first act as SkyWing queen would be to address the SkyWings that had been mustered in the caves. Jasper placed the crown upon her head and met Empyrean's gaze. "I should be addressing them all now. Come with me," she said forcefully. He nodded and followed her up to an alcove overlooking the swarm of red dragons. There would be no arguing with the new queen. Chapter 1: The Egg *30 yrs after prologue *empyrean finds a skywing egg alone, wifey flips out and they adopt it *egg hatches...the dragonet is named sunstone for her scale color